rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crime AU
Crime AU (also known as Crime Solving AU, Thief AU, Police AU, Detective AU, Spy AU and Noir AU) is an AU in the fandom where the Big Four are a group of Thieves, Detectives or Spies. About the AU Spawning from fanart, this AU places the Big Four, and other such characters in the fandom, are people that solve or commit crime, like Thieves, Detectives and even Spies. Most commonly, this AU takes place in modern times. Popular Spinoff AUs *Assassin's Creed *Black Butler *Dramatical Murder *Grave Robbers *Kim Possible *Men in Black *Rustlers/Bandits *Robin Hood *Scooby-Doo *Sherlock *Street Rats/Forty Thieves *Superhero/Crime Fighters *Zootopia Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup spend the most of his life finding his parents killer. He can also be a thief stealing is own technology back or have people trying to kidnap him for his unique ideas. Hiccup can also be a professional or an amateur detective, as he has a habit of sticking his nose into trouble, doing what he can to uncover the truth and to stop the "bad guys". Jack Frost Jack nicks food and warm clothes for street kids, as a modern day Robin Hood. Jack can even be someone that got hired by the G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N.S. for a mission that inquirers his skills! Merida DunBroch Merida is a kick-ass detective that shows the men on her team and suspects that she doesn't need anyone to hold her hand, as she tracks down a killer know as "Mor'du". Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel can be a spy that goes undercover or a coroner as she makes a dead man speak. She can even be a thief that helps out her boyfriend. While Rapunzel working to prove Attila's (one of the Pub Thugs) innocence in the Tangled TV series can also have Rapunzel as a professional, privet or an amateur detective, as she and her friends work together to solve the mysteries of Corona. Extra Characters Hiro Hamada Hiro is cast between a thief living on the street with his brother or as a young man that is trying to uncover his parents' work and how it lead to their deaths. Neko is sometimes used as his thief name, as he wears a Neko mask to hide his identity, as fans have placed him as a Neko for cat related crossovers and AUs. Hiro's skills in technology can even make him a Hacker, as he looks for the information that could tell him what happened to his parents. Hiro could even uses his technology and computer skills to help the police catch criminals or to pick up strange activities at their station's Tech department. He, his brother and their friends can even be a team of amateur detectives, as they solve mysteries on their street, neighborhood and at their school. Hiro's Bot Fighting habit could even have him cooling his heels in a police cell a few times, when he gets caught and has to wait for his aunt or brother to pick him up. Tadashi Hamada Tadashi is cast between a thief living on the street with his brother or as a young man that is trying to uncover his parents' work and how it lead to their deaths. Kitsune is sometimes used as his thief name, as he wears a Kitsune mask to hide his identity, as fans have placed him as a Kitsune for Guardian spirit or dark related crossovers and AUs. While Tadashi wanting to help people he can even place him as a Policeman, his tech and robotic skills could even get him a place at their Tech department. He, his brother and their friends can even be a team of amateur detectives, as they solve mysteries on their street, neighborhood and at their school. While trying to save Hiro from the trouble he gets into at the Bot Fights could even have him cooling his heels in a police cell with his brother a few times, when they get caught and have to wait for their aunt to pick them up. Queen Elsa Elsa and her sister don't believe that the ship that their Parents were on was sunk by the storm, so they try to find the true cause. Elsa has also been portrayed as a policewoman, as well as a spy that goes by the code name Snow Queen. Penny Forrester Instead of a TV show, Penny and Bolt's missions and battles with Dr. Calico are real; making Penny a real young spy or a young girl trying to save her father from real dangerous men. Penny can even a amateur detective, as she and Bolt do what they can to solve mysteries and uncover the truth in their neighborhood. Pitch Black In this AU Pitch is the biggest crime boss, killer, thief or a man set on taking over the world. Yokai Fans have cast Yokai as a master thief or a leader of gang of criminals, due to the role that was originally set for him in one of the original layout and storyline for the Big Hero 6 film. Tamatoa Tamatoa would mostly be portrayed as a human thief that steals gold, jewels and other items that shine and have value. Mostly for himself. He could also scam treasure hunters to give him the treasures that they recovered from sunken ships, so he could steal their findings and add them to his collection. The Royal Guards of Corona Since one of their tasks is to deal and take care of the crimes in Corona, they are seen as modern day Police Officers that deal in robbery; as they had spent most of the time in Tangled cashing after the thieves that had stolen the Lost Princess's tiara. The Captain of the Guards or a human Maximus can serve as the captain of their police station and department. Cassandra (who dreams of joining the guards) would be a uniform that hopes to be moved up to detective. Flynn Rider Like in Tangled Flynn is a wanted thief, sometimes as a thief for hire and having Rapunzel helping him out, as his get away drive, partner in crime or have Rapunzel showing Flynn how he could get past the security system. Since he had joined the Royal Guards (for a short time) in the Tangled TV series, he is also seen as a policeman; he could even serve as a consultant from his time helping the guards catch thieves by teaching them how to think like one. Dragon Hunters Because of their line of work, Viggo, Ryker and their hunters are seen as modern day black-market sellers, dealers and even smugglers. Instead of dragons they'll be dealing with weaponry, diamond and gold smuggling, human trafficking and other illegal items and "cargo" that can be found on the black market. Selling dragons to Dragon Fights can even have them dealing in Dog Fights, when the dragons they've caught are portrayed as dogs; they can also run underground gabbling dens or drug rings to help them earn some more money for they're other lines of work. Guardians of Childhood Since its their job to keep children safe, the Guardians would most likely be placed as people that make sure that children are being treated fair by the system and the law. Like child protection services, the Jr. rights movement and other lines of work. The Guardians can even be a group of people that work for a secret agency, with MiM as the CEO and their chief. Wynchel and Duncan Since Wynchel and Duncan are two doughnut cops who are a part of the official Sugar Rush security team, then human versions of them can easily be featured as Security Guards or as (human) Cops, that work together as a team. Known Examples Fanfiction *The Guardian by berserker823 *Brothers Through It All by JackFrostnDean *Big Hero 6: A New Life Begins by Hime7757 *HHH: Prince of Thieves by harrypanther *Christmas Thieves by midnightsky0612 *Anna Goes to Prison: Chapter 1 by gregterry480 *Let Me In (Jarida Fanfiction) by DisneyDreamworksMix Mockup Art tumblr_n2nj4qSnXW1shhe9qo2_1280.png tumblr_mtsvhpX7rB1shhe9qo1_500.png tumblr_noim6psLbz1qdyykpo1_500.png tumblr_noim6psLbz1qdyykpo2_500.png Tumblr mvc7mkw3cr1shhe9qo1 1280.png Tumblr mvc7mkw3cr1shhe9qo2 1280.png Agent Jackson Frost and Agent Hiccup Haddock III by anatomy-st.jpg bh6_wip_by_opal2116-d9f0y65.png Futuristic Four - Now You See Me AU.jpg|Now You See Me AU Modern Four - Mission Impossible; Rogue Nation AU.jpg|Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation AU 11906392_1646588052278341_1182237126_n.jpg anna_goes_to_prison.jpg untitled67899.png Anna 'n Elsa the Rescue Rangers.jpg|Anna 'n Elsa as the Rescue Rangers police_elsa___by_tamerqueen-d7f7m02.jpg Anna_Elsa_Rescue_Rangers.jpg Fanart 28828148-368-k90058.jpg tumblr_inline_nlij6voEt91spk4c2_500.png The Dragon Lover By Pokemonlovinggirl.jpg|Hiccup in Now You See Me The Ice Hermit By Pokemonlovinggirl.jpg|Jack in Now you See Me Hiccup by plok259-d5ztlt3.jpg Jack by plok259-d5ztml4.jpg Merida by plok259-d5ztliu.jpg Rapunzel by plok259-d5ztm25.jpg Rapunzel-Thief By Kal-Ash.jpg|Rapunzel as a Final Fantasy Theif tumblr_nhbjybwhFq1rf3gxyo1_r1_500.png tumblr_o1lt1oONSm1uuyzdio1_1280.png Tumblr nuag93JFxy1qekt5wo4 r1 1280.jpg A20ab8137f771a457f77a1b1919010c8.jpg 337c34c626c7719f7570ef88ecb4076c.jpg tumblr_nhhk8lYdYG1rt73p8o1_r1_1280.png Tumblr mlmj9k5Rrm1s0y4vwo1 1280.png 27188aa7886f4d9a99626aa60351476a.jpg Secret agents by vampiralady-d9df9tu.png C06a9eb2393bcb6fb1a05678e16a9361.jpg Elsanna arago au by jungie14295-d9id3qt.png|'Arago AU' D2dfdfd4d55406738426557fef499cbd.jpg elsa_as_a_police_officer_(or_chief_)_by_jungie14295-d75bf1l.jpg tumblr_ns35ykKlzQ1r5avb2o1_1280.jpg tumblr_orybxaG2uc1ugg70zo1_1280.jpg Hiro Hamada and Penny as Partners in Crime.png mafia_au_hiccup_jack_frost_and_astrid_by_jaklyn_frost-d6m45cu.jpg|''Mafia AU'' 3b57f513bb9825f9df4fa5ab1859675f--bar-hiccup.jpg tumblr_p2v3w5cbHd1r78a0fo1_1280.jpg occupations_-_officer_sadness_by_juanpadraws-dc3gn2e.jpg Videos *The Great Viking Detective Part 1 Kidnapped/Main Titles by Aaron The Meerkat *Mission Impossible Rogue Nation Trailer Non/Disney Style by Dreamcatcher 2 *Fanmade Trailer/Castle - Jackunzel style by xABeautifulDream *Hot Pursit II Non/Disney Trailer II 800+ Subs by Caramella ! Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction